Call It What You Want
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: In Which Scott Helps Stiles Die Because of the Bite's Rejection: Summary: Scott remembers that fateful day… Relationships: Sciles Scott x Stiles (Brotherly)Other Relationships: Peter/Scott (Father/son) Derek/Scott (Brotherly) Allison/Scott (Past and Allison was abusive)WARNINGS: MAJOR CHARACTER Death


**Title: Call It What You Want**

 **Extended Title: In Which Scott Helps Stiles Die Because of the Bite's Rejection**

 **Summary:** Scott remembers that fateful day…

 **Characters:** Scott, Stiles, Derek, Gerard, Peter, occ, Allison, Kate

 **Relationships:** Sciles = Scott x Stiles (Brotherly)

 **Other Relationships:** Peter/Scott (Father/son) Derek/Scott (Brotherly) Allison/Scott (Past and Allison was abusive)

 **WARNINGS: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! (Stiles)**

 **Dark Allison (She was changed by Kate and Gerard and is a complete b*tch)**

 **Enjoy (sadly)**

 **By: Jaylene Olebar**

 ***ONE SHOT***

It was quiet in the house, and Scott sat by the fire with tears rolling down his face… he was remembering… the time when a girl named Argent had tried to destroy his family… his pack. Scott never wanted to remember _that_ night, but today was the anniversary of his death; of his best friend his brother, 'Stiles' Mieczyslaw Stilinski.

"It's okay to remember Scott, he lives in all of our memories, and pack takes care of Pack," Derek said and pulled his brother closer to him and let the young man cry out his sorrow.

 _ ***MEMORY***_

The night was cold, the wind blowing every which way and Scott couldn't find Derek, his friend and fellow Beta had been kidnapped and now has been killed or tortured by the Argents.

" _Just stay away from me!"_ Scott had yelled at Allison who had tried to come close to him, trying to tell him it was a mistake that they broke up and she wanted him. But it was all a trap set up by Kate Argent, a crazy killer that was sent by the devil a.k.a. Gerard to kill all of the werewolves that she could find, no matter if they had killed an innocent or not.

"You have a choice Scott," Gerard's voice spoke up from his phone after Scott had silenced its ringing. "Find your friend Derek, and make sure he doesn't die… or find Stiles who is dying…" Gerard said and you could clearly hear the smirk in his voice.

"What did you do?" Scott snarls and waits for the man to reply.

"Just some of my fun… so what do you say Scott McCall?" Gerard spoke. "You have an hour to save either of them… or they die."

 **THIRTY MINUTES LATER…**

Scott had found Derek, with the help of Peter and they found Derek; cuffed to the bars of a cell behind him, his body had marks and burns on them, he was panting, but not in too of a bad shape.

"They were more focused on not hurting me… they need you for something Scott." Derek said and pulled the brunet into a hug.

"C'mon we need to find Stiles, I am not sure, but Gerard said he was dying… I hope not… Peter has gone outside and is waiting in the truck." Scott helped Derek to the black truck and put him in the back.

"He is badly injured Pete…" Scott said and brushed his brother's hair from his face.

"We will get even with those Damned Argents. They tried to take my pack away again…" Peter Hale said with a snarl.

"Yes, we will, but first we need to find Stiles…"

Nodding Peter drove to the last place he saw him… and when they arrived the smell of blood, familiar blood stank in the air.

"Stiles!" Scott whispered and jumped out of the moving vehicle.

 ***an Hour earlier***

 **Stiles** lay on his side, a pool of blood surrounded him he had tried to move, but his body was to full of pain, so he was left to lie half dead and half alive on the cold ground.

Gerard had come with a rogue alpha under heavy wolfs bane and had bit him over and over again. After who knows how long Gerard had shot it to death.

" _Wow, is that how a feral wolf is?"_ Allison had asked her voice snobbish and cold.

"I can't believe that **YOU** I considered a friend" Stiles whispered with a snarl in his voice.

Allison had smirked and took out her Chinese Knives and stabbed his leg and dragged the knife along his arms.

"No one cares about you Stiles… just Die"

Stiles glared at her wondering how that kind shy girl was in this monster, the one that his best buddy had been so in love with he would have done anything to see her happy.

"It all changed when my mother died." Allison said as if she had heard his thoughts.

"But Scott didn't kill your mother," Stiles said and gasped as she kicked him.

"He did, his actions did. Now he is going to pay,"

 ***Now***

 **Stiles grasped** Scotts hand and cried out as the pain started to become unbearable, the blood was turning black and Scott was doing his best to take as much pain as he could. Giving Stiles the relief he needed for a short while.

"Ssscoott?" Stiles whimpered and curled closer to the body that was warm and he was cold.

"Yes Stiles?" Scott whispered his voice soft with grief.

"I...I love you… I do." Stiles whispered and took a deep breath. "I….i want you to giiive me ressst…take alllll of my pain 'way" he gasped and puked up black blood.

"I ccaant" Scott whispered shakily, but Stiles smiled and said it was okay that Scott would never be alone.

Crying Scott shakily brought his claws out and sunk them into torn skin. Scott cried silently as he felt the heart beating stop, clutching Stiles closer to him burying his nose in the crook of the pale teen's neck. Hands shaking he brushed strands of bloody hair out of the way and sobbed.

"Scott… we need to go," A male voice said and Scott snarled his eyes an electric blue.

His wolf had taken over and it said to protect and never let go of his brother. But Peter did all he could to coax the boy within the grieving boy out, soothing its ire and loving it, telling the wolf he was safe and okay, that his pack would protect and care for him. With that Scott fell limp and Peter picked him up and picked the other body up.

"Call it what you want… but it was a murder and some sort of animal that took the rest of what was Stiles…" Derek said softly and listened to the cries of grief from the Sherriff. He watched as Scott walked over and fell into the mans hug.

Call it what you wanted but Scott felt a part of him die when his brother died, and call it what you want but Derek knew how Scott felt. After all he had gone through the same thing with Paige.

Call it what you want… but Peter did care for his pack….

Call it what you want but Scott wasn't the same after that… call it murder if you want but when they were up to strength the pack went after the Argents and killed as many as they could.

 **THE END!**

 **Wipes tears, I am soo sorry! This certainly wasn't the Sciles you were hoping for :(**


End file.
